


Sanders Sides - Angsty Caretaker Prompts

by 1_1SnailXD



Series: Oneshot Wonders [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Injuries, Sickfic, Trans Character, Trans!Logan, Vampire!Virgil, Vampires, Werewolf!Remus, Werewolves, character injury, kid!Logan, parent!deceit, parent!virgil, werewolf!roman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_1SnailXD/pseuds/1_1SnailXD
Summary: Collection of fics (short and long) based off prompt requests on Tumblr. Each chapter has warnings. Let me know if tags need to be added.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Oneshot Wonders [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465846
Comments: 18
Kudos: 76





	1. Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You're so cold..." "You're burning up..."  
> Relationships/Characters: Logicality (Patton and Logan), background Prinxiety (Roman and Virgil), Deceit character mentioned  
> Warnings: sickfic  
> Summary: Logan has an award ceremony to get to but Patton is sick.

“You’re burning up.” Logan commented, resting the back of their hand on Patton’s forehead.

“That’s just from being over the stove all day.”

Shrugging always from their touch, Patton headed down the hall to change for the evenings event. Logan followed begrudgingly; though they did shrug their jacket off and drape it over a chair first in preparation for what they were sure would happen. The ceiling fan was turned on in the bedroom as Patton rummaged through the wardrobe; eyes reddening with emotion as he struggled to find the outfit he wanted.

Sitting on the beds edge, Logan watched with knowing eyes and a gentle frown. The moment they had walked through the door they knew they wouldn’t be going to the awards ceremony; even if Patton protested, he’d caught the same illness that had knocked Logan down only a few days prior.

“I can’t find it.”

A sob shook Patton’s frame and Logan was off the bed in an instant pulling him close to their chest.

“It’s okay, Pat.”

“It’s not.” His wet face pressed into Logan’s shirt, too tired to even realise the stains he was sure to be leaving on the white fabric. “I’ve ruined your night.”

“I believe a virus has ruined our night; you had no conscious control over this.”

“But I lost my shirt.”

Rolling their eyes, Logan scooped Patton into their arms and walked over to deposit him safely on their bed; right next to the outfit Patton had already laid out.

“The only thing you lost was your battle with this virus, my dear.”

“Oh no.” As Logan went to straighten up but Patton’s clammy hand gripped their shirt and pulled them back down. “I ruined your shirt, Logie.”

“It’s fine, my love. Close your eyes and it will be fine.”

Tears still slipped from his eyes, but Patton obliged and let them close; grip loosening enough for Logan to pry him free of their shirt.

“I don’t think I can go out tonight.” Patton said, pushing sweat soaked curls back off his forehead and peeking out wearily from heavy eyelids.

“Correct.”

Lips met a burning brow briefly before pulling back and Logan watched Patton’s facial features begin to relax and settle before attempting to straighten again.

“I’m going to get you some aspirin. I’ll be right back, okay?”

Safely out of earshot in the kitchen, Logan called Virgil while gathering supplies for their partner.

“Logan, where the hell are you? Please tell me you’re close. I cannot-“

“Apologies, Virgil, but I will not be in attendance this evening.”

“You what! You cannot be serious right now. This is a joke, right? Tell me you’re joking.”

“I do not joke, Virgil. I thought you knew me better than that.” Virgil’s panicked breathing blasted through the receiver and guilt filled their stomach. “I need you to regulate your breathing for me, Virge.”

“I can’t-…what-…why?”

“I would never purposefully put this burden on you, but Patton is unwell and in need of my care. Declan should be there with his team; seek them out and you’ll be fine.”

They waited as Virgil’s breathing calmed; Logan had a feeling that the knowledge of Declan’s attendance, and the possibility of Roman, would be enough to calm their young assistant.

“Okay…but what will I do if you win? I-I-I know we’ve got a lot of competition but-but your findings have been solid all year.”

“Simple, if we win, you’ll accept the award.” Logan blinked and waited as nervous laughter echoed from the other end.

“…funny, Lo. Now seriously, what’s the plan?”

“Virgil, you know our goals and you know all our supporters off by heart; you’ll be fine. I believe in you.”

Sighing, Virgil caved and accepted the words of his superior.

“Alright. Alright, I’ll do it. But you’ll owe me.”

“Consider lunch on me for a week. Thank you, Virgil. I’m sure Patton will appreciate it.”

“Whatever. I’ll message you later.”

Logan smiled to themself as they heard Roman’s voice calling out; making Virgil’s sudden calmness more understandable.

Arranging the supplies on a tray, Logan headed back down the hall to find Patton sitting up and sniffling on the beds edge. Seeing his partner enter with the tray only soured his mood further.

“You should have left already.”

“Virgil can handle the ceremony; I have more important matters to attend to.” Setting the tray on the side table, Logan gave the other a stern look. “No arguing, no self-deprecating talk, and no apologising. Just…lay down and let me take care of you now.”

Looking into their eyes Patton knew he had no choice but to accept their help, and silently cursed how his own words were being used against him, in a way. No matter how much he hated it, and wanted to deny it, he needed Logan then. After swallowing some aspirin, Patton settled down under the sheets and a cold compress cooled his throbbing head. Clothing and heavy blankets were shifted away befo re Logan changed into lose fitting clothes and settled beside their partner with a book.

Patton was fast asleep when Virgil finally messaged. No words, just a photo of Virgil holding a simple glass pillar with Roman hugging him from behind. It was enough to bring a tear to the young researcher’s eyes.


	2. Trial me - Anxceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tribe has an ancient tradition of earning your mark as an adult but completing a trial set by your ancestors. Surviving the elements trials and collecting your ancestors trophies will earn youngling their marks and honour their family’s name. Failure results in either shame or death.   
> Dee is desperate to earn his mark and prove his worth in the tribe that adopted him, while Virgil is happy to wait til his final years of childhood. When Dee wins that argument they must both be prepared to face the consequences of entering the trial. (Honestly, this is like Hunger Games meets Naruto in a way).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Please don't leave me, I can't do this without you." Anxceit, as angsty as possible.
> 
> Relationships/characters: Anxceit (Virgil and Deceit; known as Dee), Logince (Logan and Roman - Virgil’s parents and Logan is trans fyi), Remus (He's aro/ace and Dee’s adoptive father), Remy and Emile is his father, Patton (he's flying solo because platonic relationships are enough).
> 
> Warnings: blood, major injuries, death mentioned, character death, animal death (it’s kill or be killed), the ending isn’t all that happy
> 
> Word count: 4377

“I can’t do this without you, Virgil. I need you with me.”

Pushing his sleeves up, Virgil sunk his hands into the stream water to collect the bag of produce he’d sunk for washing. A frown left his face with deep wrinkles as he pretended to ignore Dee’s pleading words until the other splashed him, causing his hair to droop and stick to his forehead.

“Really! Did you seriously just splash me?”

“No. That would be childish, almost like ignoring someone who is talking to you.”

Grabbing the other end of the bag, Dee helped pull it from the water and hold it aloft while the water drained off.

“I just don’t think I’m ready to earn my mark yet, Dee. I still have a few years of childhood left and-and I’m happy to keep training with-“

“No!” Yanking the bag from Virgil’s hands, Dee slung it over his shoulder and fixed the other with a stern look. “I won’t let you second guess yourself any longer. You’re a great warrior, Virgil, and I want you by my side. We can earn our marks together; I know we can.”

Looking into Dee’s eyes was unbearable; earnest and pleading. He had grown from the lying trickster Virgil first met when the tribe took him in from an outlying village. But Virgil was still so unsure of his abilities compared to his friend. To earn their mark was no simple task, it was a race against time and a trial of the elements to prove their worth.

A firm hand on his shoulder drew Virgil’s attention back and he realised he’d been starring at his feet for a while.

“I don’t want to do this alone.”

“Why do you even **want** to do it at all. You’re an outsider; you don’t even have to do it.”

“I have to do this to be accepted.”

That hit Virgil harder than a punch to the face. He never realised how much Dee wanted to be accepted until that moment. Virgil’s pale complexion and thin frame had always made him an outcast in the tribes’ eyes, despite being a pure blood; but Dee was a different story altogether.

“People die earning their marks, Dee.” Fear shone in his eyes and threatened to turn to tears as he thought of shaming his family by failing the trial.

“Nothing will happen to us, Virge.” Stepping closer, Dee caressed Virgil’s cheek and watched his face relax into his touch. “Please… do this with me.”

“You promise you won’t let me fail?”

Grey eyes glistened with tears from fear and stared at Dee for reassurance. Leaning close, Dee rested his forehead against Virgil’s; locking eyes to affirm his words.

“I promise.”

* * *

Purple flames engulfed an arrow as it was released, sinking deep into the giant, black wolfs shoulder; filling the clearing with a howl that quickly shifted to a growl as the creature turned and sought its new target. Virgil’s chest heaved as he held eyes with the beast and drew another arrow; thankful to see the formally pinned figure crawling away to safety. Blood held his bangs clear of his sight as the wind crossed the clearing, making him adjust his aim before the animal burst forward. Grey eyes blazed purple as flame took hold of the new arrow soaring directly through the creature’s eye, ending its life as the flames took hold were it fell.

“By my flame, your spirit is returned to the natural plains.” Kneeling, Virgil took a shaky breath and extinguished the flame with a thought. “May we meet again on different terms.”

Using the small knife he kept in his boot, Virgil cut a tuft of hair from the paw closest to him and added it to the leather bag that hung from his belt. He had already collected algae from the rivers bed, a red and yellow feather, a lava stone and now the fur of the beast; all part of the trial his ancestors had designed for him.

Looking up at the suns position, Virgil knew he only had hours until his time was up. Two suns ago, he’d walked through the forests mist with 10 other younglings wanting to earn their marks. They were all clean and full of determination, though Virgil had been mostly consumed by fear despite Dee’s comforting hand around his own. He had no idea where the others had gone now; the few they’d stayed with he’d lost track of in the chaos of the wolf attack because he’d been far more concerned about his cousin that was dragged away.

Leaves rustled as the wind blew harder, masking the approach of an additional assailant until Virgil was knocked against the ground by an aggressive force. Claws sunk into his shoulder and Virgil cried out as another wolf gnawed at the quiver on his back. Pinned and unable to access his weapons, Virgil released a primal scream as his eyes illuminated and the quiver burst into flames. Heat spread over his body quickly before the wolf released him and he extinguished the flames as he rolled away. His body ached and burned from the movement; the ground quickly staining red with the blood that poured from his wounded shoulder.

“Virgil!”

Dee burst through the tree line, machete coated with blood and leaf litter from his own battle and froze at the edge of the clearing.

“Dee!” Panic was thick is Virgil's voice as he tried to sit up; head spinning with the movement and his legs uncooperative.

The wolf raises its head, muzzle caked in dirt from soothing its singed fur, and met the injured boys eye. Virgil let his head fall back onto the ground, now fighting to stay awake as exhaustion took hold from using magic and slow blood-loss. A deep growl vibrated from the wolf that stalked closer to its immobile prey; unfazed by Dee’s presence entirely. Warm breath reached Virgil’s leg and he held his own, biting his tongue to keep from crying out when a heavy paw rested on his leg.

A high-pitched whistle drew the wolf's attention; Virgil blinked at Dee's figure, slightly translucent in the sunlight.

"I'm right here, Wolfe."

The figure solidified and swing the machete; slashing through the wolf's fur but not enough to kill. Growling, the wolf snapped at Dee but collected nothing but smoke in its jaws before another Dee slashed its back leg. Chest heaving, Virgil watched Dee's shadow figures alternate their physicality before finally slicing clean through the animal’s jugular. The smoking figures came together, and Dee moved to Virgil's side.

"Shit. You're alright. You're alright." Dee's hands shook as he lent over Virgil's arm, mind reeling for what to do first. "I'll get you somewhere safe. I-I promise."

He went to help Virgil up, but his hand was swatted away.

"You need to...farewell."

"I'm not giving you farewell! I'm getting you-"

"Wolf. Idiot." Dee screwed up his face and went to argue, but Virgil groaned and pointed to the fallen animal. "Tradition."

Dee looked between the wolf and his friend; mind wanting to honour the ways of his adoptive people, but heart eager to help.

"Why not do both."

Pupils blazed yellow as Dee split again, a ghostly figure moving to the wolf's side so his physical form could help Virgil stand.

"Cheater."

"I prefer innovator. Let's just get you safe."

The forest floor was damp, but the trees gave the pair plenty of cover while Dee pulled the torn fabric away from Virgil’s shoulder. Deep gashes ran with blood and Virgil hissed with each stream of water that washed the dirt away.

“You still got a medpack?” Dee questioned, pulling out his own limited resources and trying to work out how he was going to approach the situation.

“Just - Patch.”

Leaning heavily against the tree, Virgil’s breathing was laboured but he’d managed to remain conscious since they’d moved. He gestured to the pocket on his pant leg and Dee was quick to retrieve the small healing patch he had left.

“This might seal one, at least. I haven’t got much left either, I’m afraid.” He set to work attaching the patch to the widest wound, pulling the skin close together before activating it with magic. “Heal the warrior and bless the ancestors.”

Securing the final makeshift bandage in place, Dee sighed and looked up at the sky; sun dropping further into the tree line. Eyelids like lead, Virgil finally gave in and let them close; sliding back into Dee’s hold as exhaustion finally won its battle.

“Virgil! Hey!” Panicked, Dee rubbed his fist into his sternum, hoping the movement would wake his friend. “Come on, Virge, you need to wake up. We’re so close.”

The hairs on the back of Dee’s neck bristled with the sound of shifting undergrowth and his duplicate was soon stalking the area to find the source.

“Dee?” Remy’s familiar voice met the smoky double and they both visually sighed. “Thank goodness it’s you, babe. You seen Vee?”

“Do you have a medpack?”

“What?”

“Medpack! Do you have one!” The machete was pulled into view and Remy stumbled backwards slightly at the sight.

“Ye-yes.”

“Good. Follow me.”

Remy hesitated briefly before following, thankful to see ‘Dee’ vanish as he approached the huddled pair. His heart sank seeing Virgil’s limp form pulled close to Dee’s chest, blood soaking his clothes and bandaged shoulder. Wasting no time with questions, Remy tipped out his limited supply on the ground before them.

“I’ve got burn paste, adrenaline and a serve of my ma’s brew. I’m afraid I used mine, and most of Virgil’s, patches at the cliffs.”

“I think we all did.”

“He’s beyond his limit and time is running out.” Remy said, placing a hand to Virgil’s forehead and feeling his cool clammy skin. “Sleeping Beauty won’t be waking up any time soon. What you wanna do, Dee?”

Looking down at his tired friends face, Dee knew giving up wasn’t an option. He’d promised Virgil that if he did this he would pass; he wouldn’t go back on his word. Looking at the sky one more time, he made his decision.

“We’re finishing this. Are you ready to leave?”

“I’ve been ready since the cliffs.” With a smile, Remy took Virgil’s shoulder over his own, scooping his leg so Virgil’s weight was across his back as he stood. “I’ll take first carry while you watch my back. You good with that?”

“Lead the way.”

The new trio headed towards the caves that would take them out of the mystic forest and earn them their mark in the tribe.

* * *

The echoes of moving rocks had Dee quickening his step, despite the weight on his shoulders. They had made surprisingly good time, even with a sudden heavy downpour, and reached the caves mouth before the sun had set. Determination fuelled him to follow Remy’s flaming torch; knowing they would soon reach their goal and he would finally be accepted.

“Is it just me, or is that rumbling getting louder?” Holding the torch aloft, Remy tried to get a better look at the walls around them. “You Earth aligned, Dee?”

“No, but Virgil is.” At the mention of his name, Virgil stirred on Dee’s shoulders and the other was quick to set the injured boy down before he fully woke. “You back with us, Virge?”

Remy knelt with the pair and quickly fished his flask from their shared pack, bringing it to the tired boy’s lips.

“Drink this, babes. Ma’s brew will put a spring back in your step.”

Virgil coughed slightly at the bitter liquid but accepted a few mouthfuls before speaking.

“What happened?”

“You’ve been out for a few hours.” Dee caressed Virgil’s cheek and tried to ignore the pain that hung in their eyes. “You have me worried for a bit there. Thought you were going to make a liar out of me.”

Shaking his head, Virgil used his good arm to return the gesture. “Not today.”

“Do you two need some space or can we get out of here?” Remy raised his eyebrow at the pair and took a long drink from his flask while Dee helped Virgil to his feet. “That’s more like it. Final drinks before we’re on our way.”

Dee accepted the flask before helping Virgil finish it off. The trio set off again down the path, Virgil bracing one arm to his chest while the other used Dee for support as the brew slowly worked to replenish his energy.

They had only been walking a few minutes when Virgil gasped in pain, eyes blazing indigo as his magic surged with a warning.

“ _Run_.”

“Virgil? Virgil, what’s wrong?”

Dee and Remy both waited anxiously for Virgil to repeat his whispered warning and were met with a rumbling that surrounded them.

“RUN!”

Dust and rocks rained from the ceiling as the trio ran; cave walls crumbling around them. Each boy pushed their body to move faster, desperate to escape and reach adulthood on the other side. Remy and Dee pulled ahead slightly, stronger than their injured counterpart and unfortunately giving Virgil a clear view of the large rock sheet that broke away from the ceiling.

* * *

Logan nervously fidgeted with the ring on his finger, eyes glued to the mists edge and praying his son would burst through any moment. He’d been waiting with the other family members since the younglings first entered the mist and not a single one had returned yet.

“The elements must be extremely testing this cycle.” Roman commented, moving to his partners side with two steaming cups.

“Oh, there will definitely be casualties. I guarantee it.”

Logan sucked in a shaky breath and Roman fixed his twin brother with a harsh look.

“Not helping, Remus.”

“It’s true though. I told Dee he wasn’t ready, but he went and signed up anyway and dragged Virgil in with him. Will serve him right to fail.”

“Remus…shut up.”

Shrugging, Remus turned away from his twin and continued his act of indifference while his fingernails silently dug into his palms from clenched fists.

“Someone’s coming!”

Logan pushed out of the arm Roman had wrapped around his shoulder and took a few small steps forward; eyes straining to identify the figure that shifted through the mist. Roman watched on anxiously, hoping Virgil or Dee would be the first to break free of their trials.

* * *

Virgil had tried to help both his friends, truly he had as he dove forward and attempted to blast the falling rock away; unfortunately, nature could be an unstoppable and unforgiving force. The air was thick, and his body burnt from the effort of moving each boulder clear with a combination of magic and adrenaline fuelled strength. Each moved piece brought him closer to his friends, but also threatened to rain more rock down.

“I’m almost there! Talk to me Dee!”

Two Dee’s used their backs to hold up a rock that threaten to crush an unconscious Remy; blood seeping from deep wounds to his head. He could feel the rocks shifting as Virgil called out his own movements but refused falter in his efforts to save them both.

“Still…here!”

Panting, Virgil rested his hand on the large chunk still before him, closed his eyes and tried to get a read of his friends on the other side.

“I think this is the last barrier, but the top is weak! If I…if I move it…more is coming down!”

Looking around his potential tomb, Dee’s mind ticked over how they could possibly move the rock in front and all get out safely.

“What if…you pushed it!”

“Do you want me to crush you?” Virgil gasped, looking at the massive weight before him. “This isn’t a science, Dee!” When I blast this, it could-“

“It won’t! I trust you!”

“What about Remy? How are you-“

“I’ve got him!” Dee practically growled; not wanting to stretch their argument out any further. “Aim left! We’ll get out…through the gap!”

A stream of dust running down the rock face reminded Virgil that he didn’t have time for any other options; Dee was right, using the rock in front to temporarily take the weight was the best way out.

“Fine! You ready?”

“As ever!”

Eyes blazing again, Virgil cried out as he lurched forward and commanded the rock to do the same; hoping it was just enough to help Dee out. The rain of rock and dirt started again as Virgil moved to the gap and pulled Remy clear when Dee pushed him out. Ghostly Dee figures appeared and disappeared as rocks fell, but Virgil’s sole focus was on running backwards as fast as he could; ignoring the objects that battered and cut into his body. A scream had Virgil tumbling backwards, head connecting with solid ground and knocking the air clear of his already struggling lungs.

Dee collapsed on the ground, clear of the rock fall but not free of its wrath. While using his clones to stay ahead, Dee hadn’t separated his soul fast enough and now wore the wounds of his crushed self. Blood ran into the ground from multiple cuts across his left side that made Virgil sick to his stomach when he rushed over.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit.” Virgil’s hands shook as he pushed Dee’s hair back and avoided disturbing any open wounds. “Hold on, Dee. I’ll get you out.”

“No.” Voice strained but firm, Dee did his best to focus on Virgil’s face with his good eye. “Remy first.”

“Don’t be stupid, I’m not-“

“Remy. First…my. Fault.”

“I can’t just leave you like this!” Tears ran from Virgil’s eyes and tracked muddy streaks down his face. “You’ll die.”

“Go.”

Dee reached up with his good hand and cupped Virgil’s face liked he’d done many times before.

“Please don’t leave me, I can’t do this without you.” He leaned down so their foreheads touched; desperation in his voice.

“Not. Going.”

“Promise me.” Virgil’s voice was a whisper, chest heaving as he held back sobs that desperately wanted to escape his body. “Promise you won’t leave.”

“Promise.”

Gently letting his lips touch Dee’s for just a moment, Virgil said a silent prayer to his ancestors and hoped they’d keep him safe. Decisions made, Virgil heaved Remy over his shoulders and ran toward the caves exit using strength from pure determination.

* * *

Patton pushed through the elders the moment Virgil and Remy came into view, calling the other healers into action.

“Let me through! That’s my son!”

Logan pushed desperately through onlookers that blocked his path; Emile fairing similarly from his vantage point. At the mists edge, Virgil lay Remy down and threw his pouch of trial trophies at the elder closest to him.

“My trial is done, but I’m returning for my friend.”

“Wait!” An elder called and grabbed Virgil’s hand to stop him in his tracks. “You cannot return.”

Logan finally reached the front and caught a glimpse of Virgil’s blood-soaked form; eyes void orbs as he pulled free of the elders grasp.

“Virgil!”

The fathers call fell on deaf ears as Virgil headed back through the mist to get Dee, numb all over as he continued his own personal trial.

Sinking to his knees, Logan could only watch as his son vanished into the mist again; the sound of Patton reassuring Emile behind him before their comforting hand reached his shoulder.

“He’ll be fine, Logan. Virgil already proved his worth and-”

“He isn’t fine.” Silent tears painted his face from behind wired glasses; a sight Patton had never seen before on his friend. “I know my boy. He is far from fine.”

Roman finally got clearance to the mists edge and made his way to Logan, Remus only a few steps behind. While Roman pulled his partner close and whispered reassurances, Remus pulled Patton aside and spoke in a hushed voice.

“Did he say anything about Dee?”

“I’m sorry, Remus.” Patton said, shaking his head and looking over to where Remy was being stretchered away. “He just said he was returning for a friend.”

Colour drained from his face and Remus looked from Remy’s blood-soaked form and back to the mist, mind now unstoppable in providing a plethora of scenarios for how his adoptive son would return.

* * *

Virgil didn’t utter a word when he reached Dee’s discarded body and pulled him up onto his shoulders. He didn’t feel the warmth of Dee’s blood mixing with his own on his back. He didn’t register his feet slapping against the ground as he propelled them forward. He didn’t see anything until the caves mouth opened wide enough for him to push through the mist and see the safety of the healers; passing Dee into their arms as soon as he could. He barely comprehended his father’s voice as his consciousness finally slipped away.

Logan wrapped his arms around his son the moment Dee was clear, sinking down as Virgil’s legs gave out and sobbing into his hair. Blood mixed with tears and Patton called for Roman’s help in prying Logan away so he could see to Virgil himself. With the others preoccupied, Remus was left alone to observe the scene; an onlooker of chaos and heartache, too stubborn to ask for help and too afraid to move to Dee’s side.

“A lot of weak families this cycle.”

“The suns almost risen and only three are out; that’s a disappointment.”

“If Logan’s boy brought them to the finish, does it still count as completing the trial?”

“I don’t think so. He should have left them. If they can’t do it on their own, they don’t deserve their mark.”

Remus frowned at the whispered questions of the onlookers behind him. His sadness was numbed by anger as he reached breaking point and turned to face them.

“Nowhere does it say they can’t help each other!” The group ceased their conversation and stared at Remus with wide eyes. “We don’t know what happened in there, only that these boys - no - these men, formed a bond strong enough to risk their lives for each other. Now shut those useless traps and show some respect before I remind you what the trials are like!”

“Remus.” Patton put a firm hand on the man’s shoulder and encouraged him to move away. “Come on, sweetie. Let’s get you somewhere quieter, hey.”

Tears finally broke free of Remus’s stronghold and Patton put a secure arm around his shoulder; feigning calm despite reeling that his friends with the strongest wills had both been broken in a matter of minutes.

As the sun breached the horizon, the elders moved through the clearing mist to assess the sleeping children that had been left in its wake. Only one was carried away to the healers while the others were left for their family to collect. The usual celebration of the emerged adults was forgotten, onlookers instead following the elders back to the village in prayer for those injured in the trial; a cloud of sorrow slowly forming as the severity of the situation finally sunk in.

* * *

It’s been said that the hardest part of parenthood is watching your child grow before your eyes, though others would argue the hardest part is letting them go. Not letting them go to travel and find their way but letting them go from this world to move onto the next. Emile had already farewelled his youngest daughter and wife and was truly thankful his only son hadn’t been taken from him as well. Logan, Roman and Remus on the other hand, were strangers to death and their cruel touch, making the days after the trial even harder to endure. Roman spent his time moving from room to room, just as worried for his brother as he was for his own family in the days that followed. By the third day he was left numb and that made it harder to leave Virgil’s crowded room to check on his twin and injured nephew.

Roman entered Dee’s room to find Remus in his regular spot, carefully smoothing a healing ointment over the scars that tore across his son’s left eye. Colour had returned to the young man’s face and a calmness had returned to the room.

“How’s he doing?” Roman asked, taking his usual seat beside Remus and keeping his tone and expression neutral.

“Better - um - much better.” He gave his brother a guilty look, heart aching talking about his own fortune while he knew the other was still suffering. “And Virgil? Has there been any change?”

“He-“

Roman didn’t get to finish as Dee took a shaky breath in, eyes slowly blinking open as consciousness returned. His nephew’s well-being was instantly forgotten as Remus called for help and set about assuring his confused son. When the healers entered, Roman took his leave in silence and swiped away silent tears while he walked away. He peaked into Remy’s room to see Emile tucking his son back in bed after they were allowed a brief visit to Virgil’s room, a positive sign that he could finally be alone with Logan again. The silence from the room was a blessing and a curse compared to earlier. Leaning in the doorway, Roman watched Logan gently stroke their son’s hair and willed his eyes to dry so he could remain the strong supporter he wanted to be.

“Do you remember the day I gave birth to him, Roman?”

The question shocked him slightly, but Roman acknowledged it and moved into the room.

“I do…it was the best day of my life.”

“Mine too… I thought I understood pain until I gave birth. Do you remember what I said?”

“If I remember correctly,” Roman shifted closer to his partner and put his arm around his waist, “you said it was the worst pain imaginable.”

“Indeed…but I think I was wrong.” His hand continued to stroke Virgil’s hair rhythmically, even though his voice was breaking. “This…this is the worst pain possible.”

“I know.”

“I don’t want to feel anymore, Roman.”

Logan broke down, hand leaving his son to grip the man that pulled him close; tears streaming just as heavily from Roman’s eyes as reality dawned on him.

“Me too, Lo…me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I cried writing that final scene and I still tear up when I read it.


	3. Bump in the Night - Loceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan wants to pamper Dee but the universe has other ideas (drabble)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - "And now the power's out." Loceit  
> Relationships/Character: Loceit (Logan and Deceit; called Dee)  
> Warnings: Minor bruising probably, its pretty much just fluff

“And now the power’s out. That’s just great.”

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose and took a moment to compose himself in the darkness.

“Do you want my-“

“No, no, no. I promised you a night of pampering and relaxation, Dee, and I’m going to provide it.”

Dee rolled his eyes and lent back into the lounge as he listened to Logan stumbling around the house. Already that afternoon, Logan had succeeded in burning himself while baking a cake, spilling the wine while attempting a professional pour and setting the smoke alarms off from having too many candles burning. It was meant to be Dee’s birthday gift but was unravelling into quite the spectacle. The slew of curses that followed every thud and bump had Dee in silent hysterics, covering his mouth with a cushion to keep from making a sound. Hearing Logan making his way back into the room, Dee chanced an offer for assistance again.

“Do you want my help now?”

“No. I am perfectly capable of-“ Hitting the coffee table with his shin, Logan cried out and sunk to the ground in defeat. “Dee?”

“Yes, Logan?”

“Can you help me?”

“Of course, my dear.”

A torch shone in Logan’s face briefly before angling up and clearing his sight.

“You had the torch this whole time! Why didn’t you say something?”

“Simple;” Dee smirked and helped his partner up from the floor, “you never asked.” 


	4. Cold Sleep - Anxsleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A photo shoot on the ice is Instagram worthy until it cracks and you're left with a freezing friend (drabble)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Who gave you permission to fall asleep?" Anxsleep   
> Relationships/characters: Anxleep (Virgil and Remy), Roman, Patton and Logan are mentioned  
> Warnings: Character injury, hugging for warmth

“Who gave you permission to fall asleep?”

“My name. Join me, babe.”

“No way.” Virgil shook Remy’s shoulder vigorously until his eyes opened again, blinking through the water droplets that held onto his eyelashes. “You need to stay awake for me. Roman, how you going with that engine!”

Outside the car Roman slammed his fist on the icy metal and cursed not paying more attention when Remus worked on the cars. Virgil was laying on the back seat with a freezing Remy on his chest and every jacket they had.

It was meant to be a fun trip. Go to the lake, have a photo shoot on the ice, and drive home. What they hadn’t planned on was Remy falling through and the car breaking down.

“I don’t know what the problem is, but Pat n’ Lo should only be 10 minutes away.” Shrugging his coat off, Roman awkwardly climbed into the back and added it to the pairs pile. “How’s he doing?”

“Cold.” Remy whispered and Virgil fruitlessly held him tighter; feeling his own body temperature lowering the longer they were without heat.

“You can’t sleep yet though, okay Rem? You don’t get to sleep until I do. That’s only fair.”

“Fine.”

Virgil pressed his lips to the top of Remy’s head and hoped the others arrived in record time as the wind picked up outside.


	5. Silent adoration - Parent/Child Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Kind of a Mandalorian AU if you squint real hard)  
> The ship is under attack and Virgil needs to leave Logan alone if he is going to protect them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I know you can't talk, but I just want you to know that I'm not going anywhere." Parent!Virgil, Kid!Logan  
> Relationships/Characters: Virgil is the parent figure and Logan is a baby (in a way)   
> Warnings: Blood mentioned and minor injuries

"I know you can't talk, but I just want you to know that I'm not going anywhere."

Staring up with wide, glistening eyes from nest of blankets; Logan looked at Virgil stern affirming face and listened to every word.

"I'll be right out here the whole time. No matter what you hear, stay here and trust that I'll come back, alright."

Logan pulled his blankets tight around his shoulders and nodded up at his carer. He wished his words meant something; that they came out as more than a jumble of sounds. More than anything he wanted to shout " _Don't go. Stay with me"_ and bury himself deep inside Virgil's warm jacket, but he also knew that wasn't possible. The ship was under attack and already had another ship securing its docking to board; in search of him no doubt.

Virgil gave his nose a teasing tweak before closing his sleeping pod, soft lighting meant he wasn't in complete darkness, but it was less comforting than normal with the sound of scraping metal outside. Blankets that usual provided warmth and comfort now felt icy cold and scratchy against his skin. The air seemed thicker and burnt his lung and throat with every breath.

_He's going to die._

Logan buried his face into the cushioned base as hot tears burned his eyes.

_Everyone I come across dies._

Sobs shook his body as much as the pod’s movement with the ship; artificial gravity still holding strong considering the beating the rickety ship was likely taking.

_Virgil is going to die, and I'll be left alone again._

Pulling a blanket into his mouth, Logan bit down to stop himself from making a sound. Fibres stuck to his tongue and make his mouth itch, but he continued regardless.

It felt like an eternity had passed when everything stilled, and silence fell. Chest heaving, Logan pulled his blankets over him and stilled when the pod hissed and prepared to open.

"You still here, Starlight?"

With those comforting words, Logan audibly cried out and wiggled out from his cold prison to scramble out to Virgil's arms.

"Easy. Take it easy there."

Logan felt the way Virgil flinched when he nuzzled into his chest, keeping his eyes closed to avoid seeing the injuries he was sure littered his body.

"It's okay, little one." Gentle fingers smoothed Logan's hair and made his eyes flicker as calm spread over his body. "I promised I wasn't going anywhere, and a Sanders stays true to their word."

Carefully climbing out of the storage quarters, Virgil stepped over the discarded bodies of their attackers and headed straight for his sleeping quarter.

"I need to get out of this mess, okay?" Logan looked up with swollen red eyes and glimpsed Virgil's bloodied face; tears welling again at the sight of his protector before he was pried away from the safety of his chest and set on the larger mattress. "I only need a moment."

Boots kicked off and jacket discarded, Logan assessed every burn, cut and bruise while Virgil used a rag to relieve himself of some of the grime before depositing his tired body onto the mattress. Logan was back on his chest in an instant, ear pressed to his heart to make sure it never stopped.

"Sorry for scaring you, Starlight, but it will be worth it in the end. We'll find your people and then you will be safe. I will die before I let anyone hurt you, again."

The words weren't of much comfort, but Logan didn't have a moment to dwell; a blanket lowered from the ceiling as the sleeping quarter sealed and switched into sleep mode. Virgil's fingers soothed his back and sleep beckoned him; along with a call Logan had not felt before. It was a warmth that started near his heart and spread through his body.

Eyes open as slits, Logan looked at his hands that sparkled in the low light and when he raised his head to look up, he saw the same sparkle dancing across the cut on Virgil's head as it healed.

_So, I am special._

Looking at his hands curiously, Logan rested back on his carers chest and wondered what else his people could do. Optimism blossomed within the lost child as he found a new sliver of hope to grasp onto.

_Maybe I will find my voice in Virgil's lifetime and communicate full_ y. I would love to tell him...my name.

Logan healed Virgil's injuries while their ship continued its journey through space, until his breathing levelled out and he too fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put ideas on Tumblr of who would play other characters but I probably won't get to write it fully.


	6. Falling for you - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan had fallen once before and he was prepared to fall again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I won't let you fall." Logince   
> Relationships/Characters: Logince (Logan and Roman), Moxiety implied (Patton and Virgil)   
> Warnings: near death accident, minor injury mentioned

"I won't let you fall!" Roman grunted, holding Logan's wrist like a vice as he hung over the cliffs edge.

They were steadily sliding down the steep ledge, Logan's hips now well and truly over the edge and he was unable to reach any form of hold other than a protruding rock by his other hand.

"You are going to have to let go, Roman." Logan said calmly, earning a shocked gasp from his partner.

"What are you talking about! I'm not letting you go! I just said I wouldn't let you fall!"

"It's either you let me go or we both go over. I'd prefer to take my chances hitting the water alone than drag you down with me."

Shaking his head vigorously, Roman blinked through tears that began burning his eyes.

"I can't do that. Just hold on and help will come."

"Roman." Logan's smile and soft tone caused his heart to stop; stunned that Logan could be so calm when death was so close. "I've fallen before, and it all turned out fine. Trust that the same will happen this time."

"What do you mean? When have you-"

"When I fell for you."

With one final smile, Logan let go of his small handhold to pry Roman's finger away from his wrist and felt his body continue its descent over the crumbling edge.

Roman was frozen, blood chilled the moment he saw Logan sliding away. There wasn't a scream. No yell of desperation. Just a slide and distant splashes.

Without the added weight, Roman was able to slowly shuffle away from the edge and eventually reach firmer ground to turn and crawl up. The appearance of the guardrail they had slipped under was a blessing and a haunting reminder that they had been warned of the dangers of getting too close to the edge. Ignoring the tears in his clothes and small cuts, Roman ran to the car and dove for his phone to call for help before speeding down Lookout Drive to get down river.

* * *

Search teams split down river, searching for any sign of Logan along the way. In the back of an Ambulance, Roman rested against Patton's chest and pulled the thermal blanket tight around his shoulders. He'd still be swimming through the waters if Virgil hadn't dragged him out and yelled some sense into him.

Two hours and an ambulance ride later, Roman was peeking through the glass of a hospital room door.

"Will he be okay?" He asked the nurse as they pulled the door closed.

"He's not out of the woods yet, but your friend is very strong. We'll know for sure in time."

Roman broke down, knees heavily meeting the floor in relief and frustration. Logan survived the fall, just like he said he would, but now he had to fight to rise again and there was no assurance that he would rise the same.


	7. Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babysitting was meant to be an easy way for Logan to earn money, but turned deadly when vampires came to hunt the child in his care. Supernatural beings or not, Logan was willing to risk his life for the boy and show he was stronger with nothing but human blood in his veins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: "I know it hurts, I'm sorry." & "Just keep pressure on it." 
> 
> Relationships/ Characters: There’s no romance here - Deceit/Declan (Father figure/Alpha - Born from magic and connected to a snake spirit), Roman and Remus are 17-year-old twin pure-blood werewolves (parents were both wolves rather than being turned, giving them enhanced senses, strength and healing), Virgil is a 3-year-old pure-blooded Vampire (parents were both vampires), and Logan is a 17-year-old human 😝
> 
> Warnings: Blood mentioned, panic, vomit mentioned

"Just keep pressure on it." Remus instructed, shifting aside for Roman to take his place. "I'm going to clear the perimeter."

"Be careful."

His twin nodded and hurried down the stairs, leaving Roman alone with a bleeding and grunting Logan.

"I know it hurts, I'm sorry. This wasn't meant to happen."

Roman felt horrible listening to the other boy cry out in agony as he adjusted his position to control the bleeding from his stomach.

"He gonna die, Ro? Did I- Did I did it?"

His three-year-old brother shuffled out of the bedroom, tears streaming down his face and mixing with the splatter of blood that coated his face and ninja turtle pyjamas.

"No, buddy. You didn't do this okay. Just go back in the room and wait."

"But tha teef."

Sighing, Roman glanced from the stab wound in Logan's stomach to the mess that was his shoulder. Fangs had sliced through flesh with the ease akin to a hot knife through butter but was thankfully clear of his face so Roman didn't need to worry that he had been turned. The vampires who attacked the house were out to kill, not turn or feed, and Virgil's mouth was too small to do that much damage even if he was rampaging.

"They're not your teeth, Vee. I promise you; you didn't hurt the babysitter."

"Logan." Virgil said firmly, tears falling faster as he got more worked up. "His name's, Logan."

Watching his brother cry was heartbreaking for the older sibling and he had to fight the urge to scoop him up and away in the safety of his embrace, but he knew he couldn't. Virgil's eyes were glued to Logan, tiny chest heaving with hiccupped sobs and worsening every time the injured man made a sound.

"Virge, buddy, you need to get back in the room." Roman was desperate for Remus to return, or even their father for that matter, just so someone could help Virgil before he had another vampire to deal with. "I promise I will help Logan, but I need you safe first."

The small nod as Virgil shuffled back should have offered some reassurance but Roman's senses peaked; his inner wolf smelling a change in his little brother’s system.

Turning towards the stairs, he focused on working out how far away Remus was.

"Roman?" The toddlers voice shook just as his body trembled; eyes growing in realisation and the brown of his left iris faded to grey.

"Virgil, in the room, now!"

He hated to yell but his tone was harsh enough to shake Virgil into action, scurrying into the room and slamming the door shut.

"We've gotta move, Logan. I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt like a bitch."

"Just get it over with." Logan huffed, gritting his teeth as pain exploded through his body when Roman tried to lift him up.

A growl rumbled deep in Roman's throat when he rose, thankful Logan had remained conscious enough to hook his usable arm around his neck and make the carry at least a little easier. Normally lifting someone Logan's size would be easy, but after fighting off a whole vampire nest he was almost spent. Kicking the front door open, Roman rushed to his cars back door, thankful it was still open from when he and Remus had arrived at the house.

"Roman!" Remus called out and ran over to the car as his twin slid into the driver’s seat. "Perimeters clear but I think one sucker got away."

"We'll deal with that and Dad later. Vee is turning."

"What? I thought you told the babysitter to give him his meds?"

"I did." Came the grunted reply from the backseat and the twins exchanged a worried look.

"He's getting worse than." Starting the car, Roman shifted into reverse and gave Remus a concerned look. "Be careful, Duke."

"Same to you, Princey."

Carefully heading back into the house, Remus paused to sift through the heavy vampire scent that hung in the air until he located Virgil's; surprised to find it still concentrated at the top of the stairs. Slipping into the kitchen, Remus collected a plastic bottle from the fridge that contained a mix of herbs, animal blood and milk. To anyone else, the combination was vile, and the smell alone tormented the twins sensitive noses, but it was the best thing in the world to Virgil.

At the top of the stairs, Remus braced himself for his adopted brother to jump out and attack him, but nothing happened. He could hear the toddler breathing from the other side of the door, but they weren't moving at all; vastly different to the other times he had shifted.

"Virgil? You okay, little buddy?"

The door creaked as Remus pushed it open, spotting the toddler shivering on the bed next to a puddle of vomit. Holding his arms up in surrender, Remus eyed him carefully as he stepped into the room.

"It's okay. Dukey isn't going to hurt you, alright? I'm just here to help."

"Go -way." Remus froze in shock that Virgil had managed to speak, spotting the rows of sharp teeth that now protruded from his gums. "I hurt you."

"Oh, I don't think you will."

"I will." Virgil insisted, pushing himself back against the headboard to stay away from his brother. "I kill."

"Virgil, you won't hurt me." Sitting at the edge of the bed, Remus kept his voice level and calm; though he was ready to defend if Virgil suddenly turned on him.

"How ju know? I done'd it b-fore."

"I know because every other time you’ve turned, you have attacked on instinct. Right now, you're talking, Virgil. You're in control of your instincts right now and I'm part of your nest. You're in my pack and I'm part of your nest; we won't hurt each other, I promise."

Heavy breathing was the only sound in the room for a few moments, then the toddlers face shifted from fear to sadness. Not wanting to make a move in case he triggered an instinctual attack, Remus watched and waited until Virgil crawled towards him on his own.

"It hurts, Dukey."

"It's okay." Opening his arms, Virgil gratefully climbed onto his lap and accepted the comforting embrace. "The pain will dull when you've fed. I've got your drink right here and there is more if you need it, okay?"

"k."

Shifting around so he was comfortable, Virgil accepted the bottle and started to drink; though he was soon unscrewing the lid when the plastic pop top limited the pace he desperately wanted to consume the liquid at.

"Are you feeling better or do you need more?"

"My no-sh-e -till hurt." Virgil complained, wrinkling his nose further when he took a breath in.

"That would be from all the blood scents around here. You’re not as use to having to filter it out as Roman and I."

Remus looked around the room at the blood splatter from Logan's impromptu battle, genuinely impressed that a normal human could have fended off so many vampires while protecting the toddler they were after.

"Why don't we get cleaned up, grab you another drink and take Logan’s car for a drive until your fangs retract?"

"Ok, but what -bout Dad?" Virgil wrapped his arms and legs around Remus when he stood and watched him carefully step around the headless vampires in the hall to reach the bathroom.

"Dad will find us, don't you worry about that."

* * *

Logan loss consciousness some time during the drive but was thankfully still breathing when Roman sped up to the hospital and cried out for help; struggling to pull him out of the car now he was completely deadweight. Following what seemed like a million questions and 20 minutes of a nurse fussing over his own cuts, Roman was finally left to his own devices in the waiting area; giving up trying to call his Dad after leaving his 15th voice message.

He was hanging upside down on the chair when Remus came in; a sleepy Virgil on his hip.

“I thought you two would have found a park to hang out in, since the sun is finally up.”

“That was my plan,” Remus admitted, glad to feel his little brothers breathing even out as he fell asleep; “but the little nightmare wouldn’t stop nagging me to come. I would’ve preferred getting my ears boxed than listen to it for another hour, and now we’re here, he falls asleep.”

Sitting up properly, Roman laughed and held out his arms so Remus could manoeuvre the youngest into his arms.

“Better asleep than freaking out on us.”

“Nah, I said he was fine.” Sitting on the chair opposite, Remus pulled out his phone and started scrolling through his notifications. “Fangs retracted after 15minutes and he was satisfied with two doses. Considering I was expecting to have him hanging from my neck like last time, it was a welcomed surprise.”

“You think telling Dad that will stop him from killing us for leaving Virgil with a human.”

“Only if we also leave out the fact that a vamp nest attacked the house.”

Exchanging a glance, the twins groaned and spoke in time.

“We’re dead.”

* * *

The sun had set when Declan arrived at the hospital, half furious after hearing the twins messages and half worried out of his mind. He double checked his concealment charm was still effectively hiding his scaled side before entering the building, shaking off his damp trench coat once he was walking the warm halls.

Four days prior he’d left the boys at a secluded Airbnb to follow a promising lead on Virgil’s birth parent, assuming the hostile vampire nest tracking the pure-blooded toddler wouldn’t pick up their trail for at least a few more days. Returning to the trashed house made his blood run cold, though it quickly reheated hearing the twins had left their adopted brother to investigate a reported werewolf pack. Of course, it had been a trick, false reports given to encourage them out of hiding; Declan could’ve seen it a mile away and he regretted his radio silence even more now.

As he neared the room assigned to some boy attacked in the woods, Declan was prepared to reprimand the twins in the harshest way possible. Each step brought him closer to grabbing Virgil and storming off, but when he reached the door, he found himself frozen. He saw Remus passed out on a hospital bed, looking just as exhausted as his twin in the bedside chair despite both of them clearly being in a deep sleep. Resting a hand on the door, Declan could feel the warding they had obviously put on it to protect the room; something that would have exhausted them without his assistance.

It was Virgil’s position that intrigued him the most. The toddler was perched carefully alongside the boy on the furthest bed, looking more peaceful than he had since his vampiric blood started taking affect.

“Excuse me,” a nurse called from the door over, “can I help you with anything, sir?”

“I’m the boys’ father, well, to three of them anyway. I’m Declan Fidi.” He held out a black gloved hand which the woman shook with a smile.

“You have some brave and lucky boys Mr Fidi. The whole staff agree that the twins quick thinking saved Logan’s life. Did you train them in first aid?”

“I wouldn’t have let them go out into that forest if I hadn’t.” Turning back to the viewing window a thought came to mind. “The boy - um - Logan, are his family around? I would like to have a word before I take my troupe away.”

“I’m sorry, but Logan doesn’t have family. He’s part of the local group home.”

“That’s okay. Thank you for your help anyway. I should probably get these boys to a proper bed and out of your hair.”

“Oh, they’ve been no trouble at all. Logan will be here for a few days at least, so feel free to bring the boys back if you like. I’m sure their visits will be welcomed.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Pushing the door open, Roman and Remus bolted awake instantly at the call of their warding; heads dropping in shame when they registered their father had entered.

“I’ll spare you two the lecture on your stupidity for later.”

“Yes, sir.” They said in unison, standing and stretching their tired muscles.

Declan moved to Logan’s bed and carefully picked Virgil up, the toddler whimpering as his sleep was disturbed.

“Shh, shh, shh.” He assured, rubbing Virgil’s back while he settled into his shoulder. “You’re alright.”

“Dad?”

“Yeah, buddy. We’re going somewhere safe to sleep, okay.”

Leaning back, Virgil looked into his father’s eyes, tears lining his own.

“But Logan -“

“We’ll come back tomorrow.”

Declan pulled Virgil’s purple hood over his head and encouraged him to lean on his shoulder again, nodding for the twins to head out the door before he followed.

They walked in silence back to the car park, Declan telling the twins to get in his van rather than taking the second car.

“You can work on cleaning it when we come back tomorrow.”

“Wait, you were serious about coming back?” Roman questioned, helping to buckle Virgil into his car seat.

“We’re not ditching town straight away?” Remus added.

“No. Roman’s got a car to clean, you’ve got a house to clean up, and I’ve got to see about adding to Virgil’s nest.”

The twins jaws dropped and watched Declan casually climb into the front seat in shock.

“You would let Logan join our pack?”

“Even though he’s a human?”

“A human wouldn’t have taken down three vamps alone. He’s not a human,” Declan chuckled at the thought of how shocked the vampires would have been. “He’s a hunter and a lost soul; just what our family needs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smol Vampire Virgil had to happen. Don’t tell me you never thought about it. This was a universe I made months ago. I had a whole back story planned out. Maybe one day I’ll write it, or do art for it or just make it an ask AU or something. Honestly, I have too many ideas sometimes but just not enough brains and concentration to write it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr [@1-1snailxd-art](https://1-1snailxd-art.tumblr.com/)


End file.
